


Join Me

by the14hymns



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the14hymns/pseuds/the14hymns
Summary: Kishinami asks Yuu to join her to the library. Things do not go well as expected.





	Join Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr RP Prompts galore! Have a short drabble between two female protagonists of Fate! I named the Fate Grand Order female protagonist Yuu Tsukiyomi, by the way.

“Join me to the library, please.” Kishinami asked, or rather _insisted was the right term._

Pulling onto one of Yuu’s jacket sleeve, someone else would thought the scene endearing, if Kishinami were to be a ten years old child. But no, Kishinami was a sixteen years old girl, who was trying to get the attention of a certain orange haired girl.

Yet, Yuu made a grimace at her, not appreciating this at all. She pulled away hard from the girl’s grasp hissing, “Don’t pull at me like that.” She then stared long and hard at the teen, “At least give me some personal space.” A very obvious annoyance had dripped from her voice,  _not willing to hear them out._

Kishinami flinched slightly at the obvious disdain, stepping back and nodding slowly. She was trying to be bold, but maybe she was being too bold and once again going out of her way to accidentally annoy ( _again_ )  the woman who looked at her with disdain. Despite clearing things up, there was something that seemed to make Yuu angrier and much more annoyed.

“Sorry.” She apologizes while putting a safe distance between them, but she wasn’t willing to leave just yet. She had a reason for trying to well bother the other Master, despite unwilling she was to listen to her. “I really mean it, though… I want you to join me to the library.”

A quizzical look is sent her way, although her face became deadpanned, “Surely, you have other people you can ask,  _which are your friends_  your age or peers. Not someone you just met days ago.” A sure hit inwardly as Kishinami looked away biting her lips into a thin line.

“Can’t … I invite you? Not as a fellow Master nor as a acquaintance.” Kishinami pauses trying to find her words. “But as a newly-made friend…?” The brunette closed her eyes awaiting the answer.  _At least she tried._

A scoff and then a low sigh. “That’s  _better._ ” Yuu proclaims, and the younger girl is surprised. “You are too forceful,  _at times,_ y’know? Sometimes Kishinami, you should at least try to take things slowly, instead of suddenly coming at me being all like  _join me_. No one would want to join you, if you were to act like that.”

“I didn’t realize that… I was told at times I should be more bolder so…”

“Yeah you should, but you shouldn’t take that advice to an extreme.” Yuu points out and shrugs. “I’m done being annoyed at you, anyway. So, I’ll be your  _one-day companion_  to the library.”

A smile came on the plain girl’s face as she nodded, “Okay… thank you for accepting my offer.”

“Oh come on, _let’s go already!_ ”


End file.
